Fanon One-Shots
by totaldramabrick
Summary: A series of Fanon couple One-Shots from Instagram's TotalDramaBrick -Ships are chosen by me, but I'm open to suggestions -Only Fanon couples, no canon -These are ships I like, not necessarily you Update coming soon! Planned couples: Doey, Gwick, Bruncan Currently done: Brawn, Dunsay, DJatie, Dunther, Nizzy Please Follow, Favourite & Review Series final: Doey, extra-long special
1. Brick and Dawn

**Brick X Dawn**

As Anne Maria jumped on top of him, Brick realised there was no escaping this. What was he to do? He had next to no friends in the eliminated cast, and there was no way he could come back. As the catapult flung him and Anne into the air towards the Playa, only one thing was on his mind; apart from screaming. That one thing, well person, was Dawn. The beautiful blonde he had betrayed, and shunned. He regretted his actions deeply, and began planning an apology. Mid-way through thinking, he landed on the beach, which lay next to the massive villa that was the Playa de Losers. He gawked, and Anne Maria pushed him aside, "Outta my way Private Pee-pee, I gotta couple of people to throttle!" he stood out of her way, and began rethinking his apology. First problem, where was she?

It was getting dark, and Brick had barely got past the 'It was Scott's fault. Sorry' part of his apology. Chef arrived on an old, creaky boat and shouted at Brick, "Geddup soldier!" Brick stood at attention and saluted. "Good boy. Get in the hotel and get ya room key! Quick, march!" Chef really missed his army days and enjoyed Brick's loyalty and discipline. Brick marched towards the villa and collected his room key. B3 it read. "Second floor." said the receptionist, cheerily smiling. Brick smiled back and headed into the elevator. *Ding!* He stepped out into the corridor and entered his room, where chef had put his bags. He didn't have time to get changed, so just lay on his bed, and planned his apology, so it wasn't pathetic. Then, he greeted sleep, when he was done, at roughly 2am.

Brick woke up at mid-day the following day. He lay in his bed, blinking in the noon-day sun. The first thing to spring to his mind was Dawn. His apology was ready, and he hurried out his room and out to the pool, still wearing his clothes from yesterday. He reached the pool, where Sam and B were 'talking'. Brick walked up to them, "Hello guys, what's going on?"

Sam looked up, "Oh, hey Brick! We're just chillin'."

B made some complicated gestures with his hands. Sam jumped in, "I've been learning. I know what he means!" B made the gestures, to which Sam translated "Uhh..."

Brick rolled his eyes, look. Do you guys know where Dawn is?" Sam and B shrugged in unison. Brick clenched a fist, and ran off, to run around the island.

Brick sprinted around the island, but found no evidence of Dawn even being on the island. He had asked Dakota, Anne Maria and Staci, but none knew anything; apart from Staci, who's great-great- great-great-great-grandfather had invented love, or something like that. Brick was losing hope, when he suddenly came across a small cluster of trees, from which came a chorus of animal noises. "Dawn!" whispered Brick, to himself. He headed towards the cluster, and peeked between the trees. No sign of her. He almost broke a branch, he was so angry. "Brick?" came a voice from behind him, "What are you doing?"

Brick turned to see Dawn, standing behind him with her wet, silken, blonde hair flowing behind her. It seemed she used to be in the trees, but had left to have a shower. Brick turned bright scarlet and just stared at Dawn's beautiful face. Her pointed, elven ears; her purple lipstick; her soul-staring eyes; and finally her hair. He's always loved her hair. It was so fine, and beautiful.

She folded her arms. "Well?"

Brick just stood, Muted by her beauty.

"Uhh... Uhh." Brick was lost for words. Between Dawn's godly image, and the surprise, he couldn't produce words of any sort.

"Are you okay?" Dawn looked worried, as Brick was starting to stare at her.

He gulped, "I just can't get you out of my head!" Dawn raised both her eyebrows, and Brick sighed. It was all coming out; "I feel terrible about what happened when you were eliminated. Scott tricked us all, and I'm sorry." Dawn was really surprised now, "I just know that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I... I really, really like you"

Brick gasped in air, and looked sheepishly at Dawn. She just stood there with her mouth open. After a few seconds she said, "Wow... I... I've got to go!" and she ran off.

Brick hit himself in the head, lay down, and cried a single tear. The girl he loved turned him down. Suddenly, Chef's voice sounded across the island from a loudspeaker, "Listen up maggots! Chris is entertaining those other 'campers' so I," he paused, "am left with you. Everyone report to the pool. Stat!"

Brick sighed, got up, and slowly trudged to the pool. This would be a long day.

Brick stepped towards the pool, where the other 6 eliminated campers were, excluding Dawn. Brick sighed, and stood in the line. Chef's footsteps came down the steps, audible to everyone. He walked past the line and eyed up all the campers. "First! Dakota," he shouted, causing Anne Maria to cover her ears, "you are going back to the island. Your daddy bought ya back in." he pointed at the boat, and Dakota gleefully jumped on the boat, waved at the ex-contestants, and was propelled towards the island. Chef looked back at the campers evilly. "Now, since Chris is 'entertaining' the other campers, I'm stuck with you! Give me a lap round the island. Stat!" Brick set off way ahead of the others, and reached halfway around in roughly 5 minutes. It was here that he saw Dawn, sitting with her head in her hands...

'Did I do this to her? Is this all my fault?' Brick thought about this until Dawn looked up, "Brick? I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that..."

Brick walked up to her, "It's not your fault... I-"

Dawn stopped him, "Brick. I... I really like you too..."

Brick was stunned, "Dawn... I- I don't know what to say..."

Dawn hushed him, "I'm sorry Brick, I shouldn't have left you" she cuddled up to his muscular chest and sobbed, quietly.

Brick stroked her back, occasionally running his hands through her golden hair, "You have no reason to be sad Dawn, why are you like this?"

Dawn looked up, "I just wanted to apologise. And thank you." Dawn reached up and kissed Brick. Brick returned the kiss, and Dawn pushed him down, so she was lying on top of him. Brick broke the kiss and began lightly biting Dawn's neck. She began moaning uncontrollably and Brick moved back into the kiss. This lasted a full five minutes, until they stopped; and lay in the noon-day sun.

Dawn and Brick lay down, casually chatting and occasionally kissing, "I love you Brick." Dawn had never had a boyfriend, and was uncertain about the whole relationship thing.

"I love you too Dawn." Brick wasn't much better. Brick hadn't had a girlfriend before, and thought it was easier than it was turning out to be.

Suddenly Chef's voice sounded, "Get up lovebirds! You've got half an island to run."

"Has no one else finished yet?" Brick asked, sitting up with his arm around Dawn

"No! Get movin'!" Chef yelled.

Dawn and Brick got up and slowly walked around the rest of the island. Chef let it happen, because he had a soft spot for Brick, and young love. He turned around and yelled at the other campers, as Brick and Dawn strolled around the island, and Chef even shed a tear.

Le End


	2. Duncan and Lindsay

**Duncan X Lindsay**

Duncan yawned as he got out of bed, scratched his back and looked around. The room was dirty, as usual. But there was something wrong. He knew it. He looked at his alarm clock. 7:37. He'd overslept! "God DAMMIT!" he yelled.

"Language!" Came his mother's voice from downstairs.

Duncan rolled his eyes and got dressed. No time to shower. He put on his favourite shirt (With the skull) and ran downstairs, hurriedly putting on his shorts. He snatched his lunch from the table and ran out to watch the bus drive by. He stood stunned and watched the other kids drive by him. Harold and Beth, the nerds, he hated them. Nerds... He saw all his classmates, except Lindsay, the beautiful blonde. He liked her, and didn't keep it a secret from his friends. She was late too. He chuckled.

"Dad! I need a lift!" he yelled.

His father walked out, twirling his car keys and sighing, "He gets out of juvie and first day misses the bus... My son..." They both got in his dad's Porsche and were about to pull out the driveway when Lindsay ran past. Duncan rolled down a window and invited her into the car. She entered, and made herself comfortable. Duncan introduced himself, and they exchanged pleasantries as they drove to school. Together.

They arrived at school, McKinny High, and were about to part ways when Duncan asked, "I've been off school a while, could you show me to my class?" Lindsay smiled and gladly accepted this offer. She led him through many different corridors and floors, until they stopped and it became obvious Lindsay didn't know where they were going.

Duncan smirked. He loved this about her. It made her seem so innocent. He found it... Cute. "Do you know where to go?" He asked.

"Uh, DUH! Of course I know. It's down... Umm..." She pointed at several corridors, before the bell rang for period 2.

Duncan laughed aloud. "We missed a whole period! Yess!" He stopped himself, because he was beginning to sound like Harold.

Lindsay put a finger to her lip. "Ooh! I know where to go!" She led Duncan through more corridors before arriving to the next lesson, Math, ten minutes late. She pushed open the door, where the teacher was waiting for them.

"Ah, Brainless and Bad-Boy." Mr Caesar hated the two of them. Lindsay didn't understand a thing, and Duncan was a lazy trouble-maker. "Glad to see you decided to join us. Take a seat, please!"

They sat down at adjacent seats as Caesar gave instructions, "Open your textbooks to page 103..."

Duncan whispered to Lindsay, "This is gonna be a long day!" making her giggle. He loved it when she giggled.

Mr Caesar looked up, "Who was that? Who giggled?" Everyone's eyes turned to Lindsay; who was known throughout the school for laughing. She turned bright red and shrunk into her seat, "Was it you, Miss Anne-Mills?"

Duncan stood up, "No sir, it was me!" Mr Caesar raised an eyebrow, and the class started laughing, "I told her a joke and she laughed. It was my fault sir..."

Caesar shrugged, "Fine Duncan. You'll go to the principal's office instead than."

"Okay sir, catch you later!" He headed out the door, but not before looking back at Lindsay, whose eyes were nearly sparkling. He winked at her, and set off down the corridor.

Duncan found the office and entered through the huge oak-wood doors. The principal sighed, "What is it now Mr Nelson?"

Duncan sat down, "I said something to my friend, she giggled and Caesar sent me here." The principal nodded.

"Well, you're free to go boy." He went back to his paperwork, "I've let you off for worse. Go!"

Duncan left the office just as the bell rang for third period. His principal shouted, "Room 4L Duncan!" knowing he didn't know. Duncan nodded and found the room before the rest of his class and sat down.

The class entered, followed by Lindsay, who sat down next to Duncan, "Thank you for that Duncan." She said, "I really needed that."

Duncan whispered to her, "Anything for you Linds. Just give me a call and I'll be there." She blushed.

And so the day went on, with Duncan and Lindsay becoming closer friends with every passing second. Soon it was time for the pupils to go home. Lindsay and Duncan stayed behind in home school to talk. Duncan was tapping his fingers against the table, "Well... What do we do now?" Lindsay shrugged, "We could talk... I guess. How's your life?"

Duncan looked up, "I just spent 4 months in juvie, my parents didn't bail me out and my grades are falling. You?"

Lindsay was stunned, "Wow... My parents have been looking after me super hard! I barely get any time to myself!"

They both sat and stared into each other's eyes for a while, until Duncan broke the silence, "Uhh... Wanna go get some coffee or something?" Lindsay blushed, "Uh huh" she just stared into Duncan's eyes, "Where should we go?"

Duncan smirked again, something Lindsay found incredibly attractive for some reason, "I know a great place! Follow me!" Duncan led Lindsay out by her hand, and they raced down the street, laughing all the way.

They reached the coffee shop, and Duncan held the door open for her. She thanked him and they sat down on the nearest table. They ordered a coffee, Duncan had a latte and Lindsay had mocha. They received their drinks and began drinking. Duncan again started the talking, "It's a nice day isn't it?" He cursed himself for asking such a stupid question, but Lindsay giggled and smiled at his question.

"Yes it is. A shame to spend it indoors..." She leaned over towards Duncan and looked him straight in the eyes, smiling wistfully.

Duncan blushed slightly, "I guess it is Linds." He drained his drink and sat back as Lindsay finished her's. "What do you say? Want to um... Go to the park or something?" He was being more awkward than he wanted.

She just giggled again, "Sure Dunky." They both laughed, paid and left, holding hands as they walked slowly in the light of a setting sun


	3. DJ and Katie

**DJ X Katie**

Katie sighed, as she and Sadie missed the dock, meaning they didn't get to compete on Total Drama Action. She walked away from her BFFFL and headed towards the cabins.

"Where are you going Katie?" Sadie called after her

"Away." Replied Katie, and just slowly walked towards the cabin she had called home for… 15 days? She wasn't on the island for long, and Sadie was. It angered her that Sadie would do that without her.

"Wait!" Shouted Sadie, beginning to run after her. Katie turned around and stopped her.

"NO! I want to be alone!" Katie ran further away, and entered the cabin, locking the door behind her. Sadie reached the door, knocking on it lightly. Katie shouted out, "Stop! Leave me alone!" It worked, as Sadie left, and the knocking subsided. She slumped against the door, and cried.

Katie was crying for at least five minutes. She realised how silly she was being, and walked around the cabin for a while. There was another knock at the door. "Go away Sadie!" She shouted out the room.

"I'm not Sadie," came a low male voice, "I'm DJ." Even inside the cabin, Katie blushed, and slowly unlocked the door, letting the loveable jock in. He walked inside, ducking to avoid hitting his head, petting his bunny, who was wrapped in bandages and bubble wrap, the result of too many accidents, and DJ's careful nature.

Katie relocked the door behind him, to stop unwelcome intruders, "W-what are you doing here DJ? Shouldn't you be preparing for next season?"

DJ sat down, "Sadie told me what was happening to you. I came to see if you were alright."

This made Katie blush even more. She'd had a secret crush on DJ since the day they arrived on the island, and Sadie was the only person she told. "Well, yes. I'm fine."

DJ smiled, "Are you sure? Talk to me." He patted the space on the bed next to him, and Katie sat down, staring at DJ all the way.

"It's just… I don't want to go home yet… I want another go…" Katie sobbed into DJ's chest as he patted her back, to comfort her. DJ sat, smiling, and kept telling her it would be alright.

"It's okay Katie! What's wrong with going home?" He asked.

"I just made more friends here than I have back home. My folks don't appreciate me and they hate Sadie, so I never have much fun…"

DJ looked at her, "Really? My parents never liked the way I spend my life. Always wanting me to play football, and do wrestling. When all I wanted to do was be kind and nice…"

Katie looked up, "And that's why they should appreciate you. You're nice," She hugged him, "and loveable!" She smiled and laughed, and DJ laughed too, making Katie blush.

DJ saw her blushing, "Why are you blushing Katie?"

She looked down, "I-I… No. It's just silly…"

"No. Tell me, nothing is silly." DJ looked kindly at her, and she blushed even harder. "Tell me."

"I-I have a slight… Crush on you…" Katie looked away from DJ, so he could not see her face, as she had started to cry.

DJ held her face up to his, and whispered to her, "That's nothing to be ashamed of. Your heart wants what it wants. I have experience with this…"

Katie's heart sank, "W-with who?" She wanted to say _I'll kill the bitch_ but decided against it.

DJ smiled and once again stared deep into Katie's eyes. "You."

Katie was lost for words, "I… I…"

DJ hushed her, "Don't speak." He leaned in towards her and kissed her. He put his hand behind her head as Katie wrapped her arms around his neck. Katie pushed him down onto the bed, giggling slightly, and DJ chuckled back. They lay there, kissing for what seemed like an age.

DJ broke the kiss and looked at Katie, panting, "I… I honestly don't know where to go from here…"

Katie looked at him, "Well… Neither do I." She giggled, and sat on top of him, as he stroked her back, and she had her hands pinned beneath his neck, "Just follow my lead." She whispered as she re-joined the kiss, biting his lip slightly.

DJ got into the rhythm of it, and went along with it, as they both closed their eyes, and let their lips do the talking…

They kissed for a while more before there was a knock at the door, "DJ, you in there man?" It was Duncan, who was with Lindsay, and needed his duffle bag for next season. Katie got up, sighed, and opened the door. "Thanks man… Wait, DJ, You and Katie?" Katie nodded; Duncan blushed, grabbed his bag and left quickly, "I'll let you two um… Carry on, c'mon babe!" He and Lindsay left, but not before she could say anything;

"Good luck!" And they ran away quickly.

Katie locked the door after them and looked seductively at DJ, "Now, where were we?" She sat atop DJ again as they kissed passionately.

DJ once again stopped the kiss and looked at her, "Do you think we're going too fast?" Katie shook her head and leaned in again, but he stopped her, "Katie, look. Would you go get a coffee with me?"

Katie narrowed her eyes, "We just made out, so now you're asking me out?" DJ nodded, "Okay!" They left the cabin and walked to the dock of shame.

They walked through a crowd of campers, hand in hand, to the dock, while Courtney was shouting at Chris about not being allowed on the new season. They dodged the chairs Courtney threw and ducked and dived through the crowd until they reached the boat of losers, where Chef was asleep at the helm, "Yo, Chef!" DJ called, waking the veteran up.

"Whassat? INCOMING!" He shouted, until DJ calmed him down

"Chef it's just me. I'd like a ride back to the mainland please." He gestured at Katie, and Chef let them on board, because he liked DJ and had a soft-spot for young love.

The boat's engine roared into life, as DJ and Katie sat together in the back, staring lovingly into each other's eyes, as the rusty old boat pulled away into the sunset.

**LE END**


	4. Duncan and Heather

**Duncan X Heather**

Heather hated him. With his green Mohawk, his punk attitude, his terrible dress sense, and his piercings, they were the worst, ruining his features. It was bad enough she hated him, but he kept hitting on her, and she enjoyed it! She enjoyed being wanted, and not by that jerk Alejandro, he didn't deserve her. It was after the island was blown up that she first truly talked to him.

She was sitting on the beach, across the lake where she was watching the fart-balloons float down, as they carried the other contestants with them. She sat with her legs pointed towards the sinking island, and her eyes were surprisingly welling up. She thought Alejandro loved her, that self-centred jerk…

It was at this moment that a certain balloon carrying a certain punk collapsed behind her. He cut open the balloon with the new penknife he fashioned in jail. Duncan left the balloon gagging, and staring at the island as it fell into ruin.

Heather felt for him. The balloons filled with Owen's gas were horrible, and he lands without knowing what happened? Harsh… But even after the shock of floating away and then seeing the island sink, he still managed to be his obnoxious self, "Hey beautiful!" She turned to him and scowled.

Duncan held his palms up in defence, "Whoa, whoa! No need to get feisty." She rolled her eyes and went back to watching the hell-hole known as Wawanakwa sink. "Wow…" Duncan said, as he noticed Wawanakwa lying in ruins, "What did he do now?"

Heather smiled slightly, "Long story." Duncan just shrugged, and sat down next to her, a bit too close for her liking. She moved slightly away from him and moved her knees up to her chest, and hugged them.

Duncan looked across at her, "So… Who won?"

Heather looked back, "Mike, I think. Could've been Mal. No one knows exactly…"

Duncan looked straight into her eyes, making her blush slightly, "What happened with you and Al?"

She looked away, "I don't want to talk about that jerk…" Duncan once again shrugged, and lay back, letting the waves hit his sneakers. Heather looked at him angrily, "This is the point where you ask why I don't want to talk."

Duncan had had experience with women, he knew what this meant. He sighed, "Fine, why don't you want to talk about it?"

Heather looked down, "We were together for about an hour, and then we broke up because he wanted the money more than he wanted me…"

Duncan looked at her, as she lowered her head into her knees. He sighed, as the once beautiful and confident little Queen-bee he knew crumbled under the thumb of that manipulating bastard Alejandro. He could just punch him in the face! "You don't need him Heather; you're way too good for him."

Heather looked up at the rebel and for the first time saw a person she could like, and she smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right Duncan. That was very sweet of you." Heather smiled deviously, knowing that would anger him.

Duncan's eye twitched at the thought of him being sweet, but he managed not to get angry, or at least he didn't show it. She was very disappointed at this, but wouldn't give up making him angry. She leaned in towards him, and put one arm behind his back, making him leap upwards, "Whoa! Heather, you've just gotten out of a relationship, don't fling yourself into one straight away!"

Heather laughed aloud, "No, it's fine, I was just trying to piss you off!" She smiled sweetly, and Duncan melted, and sat down again. Heather cursed herself under her breath. She liked Duncan, but he couldn't know. There was no way she was ruining two relationships in one day.

And so the two sat there, watching their old place of torture sink down low, into the lake, occasionally talking to each other, about the seasons they'd been on together, and Duncan's jail time. It was getting late and, though Chris collected all the other campers, they stayed on the beach, watching the sunset

Heather shivered, "It's getting cold." She remarked, shivering, and beginning to creep closer to the punk.

This prompted Duncan to get up, and head towards the balloon he arrived in. Heather scowled she watched him, her eyes focused on not looking at him. She failed, and watched what he was doing intently. After a minute, Duncan came out of the wreckage with his duffel bag. He sat back down and picked out an old jacket, that he handed to Heather, jokingly saying, "Here, have my jacket." She gladly took it, and draped the jacket around her shoulders, sticking her hands into the sleeves. It fitted.

They sat there, without much to say. Luckily, Chris and the other campers, who were on the other side of the island, lit a few fireworks, and the pair watched these, as Heather slowly cuddled up to Duncan, just like in season 1, except sincere this time. Duncan pretended not to notice, though he was wary of what she was doing.

But, eventually, he sank down beside her and put his arm around her, as she leaned in closer, laying her head in his lap, with him stroking her head. She had great hair, and Duncan was rather saddened when she lost it on TDI, but she was growing it back now, and he could finally appreciate it.

It got to about 10 o'clock at night, when Heather finally looked up at Duncan, and they stared into each other's eyes. When Heather looked at Duncan, the moon shone from behind his head, illuminating her features for him. He smiled, "Hey beautiful!"

For once Heather didn't argue, and smiled back at him, "Hello handsome!" She giggled, and he chuckled along with her. She sighed, and looked back into his deep, blue eyes, something she had always liked about him, and at most times, the only thing. "Duncan, I-I want to tell you something…"

He looked back at her, "What babe?"

She giggled at this, then said, "I… I like you. A lot… Do… Do you like me?"

Duncan didn't need any time to think, "Yes, of course I do. Why do you I flirt with you, and call you beautiful and babe?"

Heather contemplated this, "You did with everyone else…"

Duncan put his hands behind her head, "No I didn't." And with this he kissed her, forcing her eyes wide before she realised what was happening, and kissed back.

They sat like this for a while, just kissing, as more fireworks lit up the night sky. Eventually, though, they broke the kiss, and sat gasping for air, as they lay back. Heather checked her watch, "Damn! It's 11 o'clock! Everyone will be wondering where we are."

Duncan laughed once again, "Screw them! Wanna come back to my place? We can watch a movie?"

Heather laughed, "Sure!" And with that, they got up, and walked around the lake, hand in hand, as the final fireworks exploded over their heads.

**THE END**


	5. Noah and Izzy

**Noah X Izzy**

Noah never had time for people. Books were much better company. Predictable and the characters were relatable, unlike in reality. People were random, and so annoying. But there were a few people he tolerated. Some of the people on Total Drama he could consider as friends. Definitely not Alejandro, Justin and Heather; those people were evil, and there was no room in his attention span for evil people. Owen, Eva and DJ; now there were some nice people, but there was one he valued above everyone else: Izzy. The insane little redhead he got to know on Total Drama. Nuttier than a Snickers bar, and sweeter too. He didn't know what it was, but he was totally attracted and committed to her.

One day, he sat up in his room, lying on his bed, reading Game of Thrones with glee as he revelled in the story and characters. His mother called up to him, "Noah, there's a girl at the door!"

He looked at nothing in particular, somewhat sceptically and put down his book, laying a bookmark precisely in the middle of his page, "I'll be down in a minute!" He called back, sitting up, and brushing himself off. He stepped off the bed, trudged out his room, and stood at the top of the stairs, and he saw a certain Psycho Hose Beast standing in his doorway

"Oh my God! Hi Noah! It's me Izzy!" She jumped around excitedly and shouted to him at the top of her voice.

Noah's mother looked up at him, "She's been talking non-stop since she arrived. Something about the RCMP or aliens… I forget!"

Izzy smiled insanely at him, and he sighed, "Come up here Izzy!"

"YAY!" She bounded up the stairs and pressed her face up to his, "We're gonna have so much FUN!"

He sighed and showed her into his bedroom, where she entered, and gawked at her surroundings. Noah had a pristinely clean room, and he hung various posters of literary and scientific figures around his room: Einstein, Hawking, Newton, George RR Martin, Jane Austin, Arthur Conan Doyle, people like that. His dresser had several clean shirts on it, all aligned and folded perfectly, next to where he kept his various accolades and science fair projects, all came with their own '1st place' ribbon. What shocked Izzy the most was Noah's action figure collection. He had several characters from various comic book universes in various poses around the room, scattered in a seemingly random order. Noah didn't seem like the sort of guy who liked action figures. And if he was, he certainly didn't seem like the 'Take-them-out-the-box' guy…

Noah walked up beside her, "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I like action figures. So what? It's a nice escape from reality, to a world where people can fly, shoot lasers, it's incredible. That's why I like books as well; I just want to go away to a place where stuff happens that can't happen here," he sighed, "Yeah, I don't have many friends…"

Izzy just kept staring; she didn't know him at all. It was like he was a stranger… Noah waved a hand in front of her face. She blinked, "Oh, sorry Noah. I…" He hushed her and indicated where she should sit. She sat down in wide eyed amazement, but only for a few seconds, "Wow Noah! You have loads of cool stuff! The action figures, posters, books… It could be cooler though… Add more aliens; I know what they look like! You see, I…"

Noah sighed happily. She rambled on, aimlessly. He loved this about her, the unpredictability and the all-round insanity. It was a breath of fresh air in a drab and dreary world of grey. He watched her lips move up and down, saying something to do with aliens, but he wasn't listening. He decided to concentrate on her shock of orange hair, it flowed around her shoulders as she talked and shook her head when she got things wrong. Then there were her eyes, green as her outfit, a perfect match. It brought out the red in her hair.

"Noah, are you listening?" He looked up, and Izzy was standing over him, her hands on her hips in mock anger, "Of course you're not. Anyway, what happened with you, Noah?"

He thought for a second, "Well, I've basically spent all the time after Total Drama doing schoolwork, reading and watching TV or some movies…" He shrugged.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Come on Noah! You've got to have done something fun?"

He shrugged again, "I seriously haven't. Life's been a total bore since you've been gone…" He smiled as he watched a blush slowly creep its way across her face, "I missed you Izzy…"

"I… I didn't know you felt that way Noah. I thought you liked guys!"

"Whoa! Why would you think that?!" Noah reeled back.

She giggled, "You kissed a guy!"

Noah went pale, "I did not!"

"Did!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

He leaned in closer to her, "Did not!"

She leaned in closer to him, "DID!"

"Did not!" Noah closed the final few centimetres between him and Izzy, and kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she kissed back, and it was Noah turn to be surprised. But he got back into the rhythm and they sat there, kissing passionately. Noah leaned back, letting her lie on top of him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was surprised how well this was going. Knowing Izzy he thought she'd try some weird tongue trick or something. But this was perfectly normal… Creepily normal. He didn't notice this, and carried on kissing the girl he loved.

"NOAH!" His mother called from downstairs, "Noah, what are you doing? I hear banging!" He chuckled slightly at this, and returned the call.

"Nothing mother, I'm perfectly fine!"

She paused, "Okay then. Play safe!"

He looked back at Izzy who was giggling at this, yet desperately trying to hide it. Noah leant over to her, "C'mon Iz, we could go get a coffee or something, then make-out?"

She blushed slightly, as did he, but she gave a reply, "Yes Noah. I'd be delighted to go out with you!"

He took her hand, and they went downstairs, out the door, onto the street, and walked chattering to each other, to the nearest coffee shop.


End file.
